A Clean, Well-Lighted Place
A Clean, Well-Lighted Place is the 7th episode of the 3rd Season of Colony and the 30th episode overall. Synopsis Will Bowman and his family have been living in the Seattle colony for months as the Daltons. Will is working as a colony version of an Uber driver and also doing some private investigating, Katie is working as an advocate at the wall, placing families. Bram is delivering food allocations to colony residents. Grace is going to school again and studying advanced subjects. Everyone has a cell phone that tracks their every move. The Bowmans have been placed in a nice big house in a nice neighborhood, but Will and Katie are barely speaking and they’re definitely not resisting. A plan to build a more perfect colony As a battle rages in a flashback, Everett Kynes strums his guitar, dodging calls from lower level Occupation figures. When the chancellor, Camille calls, he listens, but not until after she apologies for not using his algorithm properly and ignoring his proposals. He offers her a protocol for building a model colony in Seattle, but he insists on no red hats, and no transitional or global authority presence at all. He also wants to speak to the hosts. Life in Seattle for “James” Will is driving at night and working for a woman named Daisy Lennox to find her husband, "Terry". Will’s search is frustrated by the fact he has no picture of Terry. Will finds a friend of Terry’s named Lillian Crane, but she claims not to have seen Terry since before the occupation. Will reports to the frazzled wife there’s no record of Terry entering the colony, even though she saw him go into the intake tent. Will says a lot of people have disappeared in the colony – engineers, doctors, soldiers. He’s trying to find out why. Daisy mentions that her husband was good at fixing old cars. Will talks to Lillian’s husband, Jonathan Crane, Terry’s old boss at Boeing. He works for the Seattle Initiative now. He says the last time he saw Terry was when a group of them were ambushed by walkers outside the wall after the arrival. He remembers Terry’s wife as annoying and too talkative. Will visits a garage, following up on classic cars. The mechanic remembers Terry’s car, and the man who brought it in, which sends Will back to Jonathan Crane. He’s Terry Lennox. He defends abandoning his family, saying he was supposed to be with Lillian before the arrival. Will takes out all of his anger and pent up frustration on Terry, beating him to a pulp. Life in Seattle for “Laura” One of the families Katie, under the assumed named 'Laura' working for the SRMA, is trying to place, the Winslows, is frustrated after months of waiting and tells her they plan to head to the LA Bloc after hearing it’s being repopulated. Later in her office, Katie tries to find a way to move the Winslows up the list. She feels for them since they lost their five-year-old on the outside. Her coworker, Michelle, suggests a supplemental interview in case she “missed” something the first time, then says skilled laborers are the intake priority. Katie meets with the family again, asking leading questions. It works, they get assigned out of the camp. Life in Seattle for “Sean” Bram hears his parents fighting, but is focused on Grace (Isabella Crovetti). At night, he tells his mom he has to make overnight deliveries, but instead he brings a bottle of booze to a party where he meets up with his girlfriend, Meadow. The next day, Bram goes to see someone in job placement, hoping to get his own place in case something happens to his parents. Keeping up appearances wears on Will After visiting Jonathan/Terry, Will, who is leading his own double life, returns home with blood on his hands. Katie preps for the neighborhood party they’re hosting to welcome their new local community patrol captain, Roger Erickson. Katie and Will put on a show for the crowd, although Will’s anger seeps through. Katie’s coworker Michelle finds Will upstairs and tells him to try harder to fit in, for the sake of “Laura.” After the party, Katie is angry at Will. She just wants to be safe. Will storms out. The next morning, a community patrol officer finds Will asleep in his car. At work, Katie tries to check up on the Winslows but can’t access their new location in the system. She goes to Michelle to verify that they’re in Seattle. Katie takes a car to the address, but finds the apartment empty and unfurnished. The entire building is empty. Will gets a visit from the past Will goes back to Daisy Lennox and takes the kindest route: he tells her that her husband died of a heart attack just after he was admitted to the colony. He says he was wrong about people being abducted. He refuses to accept her money. He gets back in his car, weary and drained. He is surprised when a fare gets in. It’s Broussard. “Seattle is an interesting city, wanted to know what you make of the place.” he says. Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Recurring and Guest Cast * Wayne Brady as Everett Kynes * Lane Edwards as Frank Winslow * Nicole Anthony as Erin Winslow * Sage Linder as Bethany Winslow * Elise Gatien as Meadow * Brian Markinson as Jonathan Crane * Chris Williams Martin as Roger Erickson * Nicki Micheaux as Michelle * Moya O'Connell as Daisy Lennox * Sonya Salomaa as Lilian Crane * Devon Alexander as Half Seen Figure * Camille Atebe as Female Mechanic * Nathan Barrett as Tattooed Guy * Sei Campbell as Bartender * Jeff Craigen as Patrol Officer * Harry Han as Vinny * Colton Frost Hunter as Laughing Boy * Jasmine Lukulu as Bus Depot Advocate * Yuki Morita as Hitomi * Emilio Merritt as Hitomi's Husband * Nadja Sofi as Ms. Frazetta * Aliza Vellani as Recruitment Officer * Jai Braithwaite as Bar Patron * Thomas Miller as Kenneth * Celeste White Steel as Refugee Episode Deaths * NA Gallery Stills S03E07-01.png S03E07-02.png S03E07-03.png S03E07-04.png S03E07-05.png S03E07-06.png S03E07-07.png S03E07-08.png S03E07-09.png S03E07-11.png S03E07-12.png S03E07-13.png S03E07-14.png S03E07-15.png S03E07-16.png S03E07-18.png S03E07-19.png S03E07-20.png S03E07-21.png S03E07-22.png S03E07-23.png S03E07-24.png S03E07-25.png Videos Notes * It seems that Will is moonlighting as a Private Investigator in addition to being a cab driver or hack. * Brahm is serving as a surrogate parent to Gracie, ever since the death of his younger brother Charlie and due to the apparent tension between Will and Katie. Trivia * The name of the the cab company "Jyp C Cab" is a play on words. A Gypsy cab, is car driven by an unlicensed taxi cab operator, whose rates are lower than the a legitimate operation. S03E07-10.png References Category:Season 3 Episodes